I'm in love!
by The Dark Crimson Blood
Summary: "I'm in love!" Luffy declares with her chest puffed out. Ace stares at her, mortified. "With who?" In which Ace doesn't agree with Luffy's conquest for love. Fem!Luffy


**Title** : I'm In Love!  
 **Genre** : Humor/Family  
 **Characters** : Ace, Luffy, Law  
 **Summary** : "I'm in love!" Luffy declares with her chest puffed out. Ace stares at her, mortified. "With who?" In which Ace doesn't agree with Luffy's conquest for love. Fem!Luffy

* * *

 **『恋しているんだ！』ー I'm in love!**

It was supposed to be a normal day. Both of his parents are working late; which means that Ace has been gifted with the task of picking up his little sister from daycare. Ace recalls turning his friends down with a smile; clearly bragging about picking up his cute, adorable, lovable little sister. If they rolled their eyes at him, he didn't notice.

There's a sense of familiarity as he enters the building; he just can't get enough of the giddy look on his sister's face every time she sees him in the doorway. He loved the way she would come running with sparkling eyes, and the biggest smile ever stretched across her face. He loved it even more when she jumped into his arms and slobbered all over him with kisses and hugs.

Today is different. Different in a bad way.

There's no sound of bare feet running across the floor, no excited shout of his name, and no child tackling him to the ground. It's wrong, It's wrong, it's very very wrong. His eyes scan the room at the speed of a super computer, but no matter how many times he looks she's still not there.

His mouth emits a very defeated whine; right now he doesn't look any better than a kicked puppy. "Luffy...?"

"She's probably in the nurse's office."

Ace's eyes go wide as a list of possibilities and impossibilities run through his mind and out of his mouth. "Did she fall off the jungle gym? Was she climbing in the trees again? Was she trying to fly off the swing set? Did a wild dog jump the fence and try to run off with her? Did a bird come out of the sky and try to take her to it's nest? Did she fall into a hole in the ground? Did aliens-"

The teacher sweat drops, and holds a hand to her lips. It doesn't take Ace long to run out of breath; today he's a lot faster, this time it only takes him two minutes and eleven seconds. That's a new record.

"None of the above." She points to the office right down the hallway and gives him a tiny push. "Go see for yourself."

Ace has never run so fast in his life.

Every hair on the back of his neck stands as he finally gets the courage to peak a head through the door; surly enough, Luffy's there. Sitting onto of the desk and swinging her feet back and forth with a big smile on her face, going on about something that happened on the playground earlier today.

Ace doesn't let the conversation go on any longer. "Luffy? Aren't you coming?"

She seems surprised to see him, but the smile on her face only gets bigger when she looks at him. "Yup!" She holds her arms out to the teenager who had been sitting with her and listening to her go on and on about nonsense; he lifts her off of the desk and puts her on the ground.

"Thanks!" She hugs his legs and he ruffles her hair in a way that looks a little too friendly for Ace's liking. "Bye bye Traffy! See you tomorrow!"

"Byebye, Luffy-ya."

He gives a tiny wave and she waves frantically back at him; Ace feels as if a bit of his soul has just been torn off. She takes his hand and they start to leave the building, but they don't get far before Luffy completely lets go of his hand in favor of skipping home.

Ace stares at his abandoned hand and wonders how she could be so cruel.

She's long since entered the house and already has herself seated at the kitchen table, awaiting her after school snack while drawing a picture with with crayons he had given her.

"Hey Ace, can I tell you a secret?" He calmly slides the plate of neatly sliced apples in front of her, nods, and moves closer to her when she beckons to him. She cups her hands over her mouth as she whispers in his ear. "I'm in loveeee."

Horror, terror, disbelief, and everything in between flashes on Ace's face as he scrambles away from her. He falls to his knees and darkness falls over him. "Impossible, that's impossible, you can't be in love. You're only seven. You can't fall in love until you're fifty."

Luffy has her chest puffed out, almost as if she had just made the greatest accomplishment in the world. "I know who I wanna marry too."

Ace clamps a hand over her mouth. "Is it daddy?"

"No." She giggles from underneath his hand, clearly entertained with his behavior. "Why would it be daddy?"

"Is it me?"

"No! I can't marry you! You're my brother."

He gets so close that he's literally pressing his nose against hers. "Who. Is. It?"

"Traffy!"

Luffy's shining so brightly that she's beaming, while Ace has fallen into the pit of no return. He looks up at the sky; has god abandoned humanity? Has he been damned? Was this hell? "He's four years older than you!"

"No," Luffy shakes her head and counts her fingers, it takes her a good minute to return to the conversation. "He's fourteen!"

"That's even worse!" Ace sobs, horrified. "You're still a baby!"

"Am not! Luffy's a big girl!" Luffy hops down from her chair and crouches down beside her big brother, she pats his head reassuringly. "It's okay. You're invited to the wedding."

Ace absentmindedly wonders if his soul ever plans on returning to his body.

Secondly he wonders if murder was legal.

Probably not, he muses.

Life is cruel.

* * *

 **A/N: I don't know where this came from. I hope you enjoyed it though, let me know what you think! :)**

 **There's nothing to see here...(-。-)y-゜゜゜**

 **~Crimsy**


End file.
